


Love, You're not Alone ('Cause I'm gonna stand by you)

by FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper



Series: This is What We Live For [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming of Age, Dorks in Love, F/F, F/M, Families of Choice, First Dates, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Music, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Menstruation, POV Rey (Star Wars), Queer Character, Queer Themes, Rey & Rose Tico Are Best Friends, Song: Stand By You (Rachel Platten), Space Mom Leia Organa, Target Dates, The Kaydel/Jannah/Rose/Rey Friendship we all deserved, Unconventional Families, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper/pseuds/FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper
Summary: Finn and Rey begin their new life.
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Finn & Rose Tico, Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Jannah/Rose Tico, Kaydel Ko Connix & Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey & Rose Tico, Kaydel Ko Connix & Rey, Leia Organa & Rey, Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey, Poe Dameron & Rey, Rey & Rose Tico
Series: This is What We Live For [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741615
Comments: 16
Kudos: 12





	1. Even if we can't find heaven (I'll walk through Hell with You)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I am back again for more with this AU. I couldn't resist adding more after the ending to part one, and I frankly feel like this 'verse is definitely worth exploring. I'm hopefully going to have more time to write between my adulting misadventures because I am officially graduated from high school! Or, well, I graduate June 20. But I'm still done! I hope you guys enjoy this three-shot, and I also have a playlist made for this 'verse if you all are interested. It will be linked in the end notes! Anywho, I'm also adding a warning here for frank discussion of periods as well as period cramps. If you have a weak stomach for those things, I recommend skipping those parts as it is open discussion between Finn and Rey. With that out of the way, May the Force Be With You and I hope you guys stay safe if you are preparing to reopen!

**Rey pov:**

"You know what this place needs?" I ask Finn once we've finished moving into our house. Thankfully, our depressingly meagre collection of personal items took a short amount of time to unpack. Finn and I are currently sitting on an air mattress Finn had the blessed sense to buy today. 

"Target Run?" Finn asks, looking at me. 

"My thoughts exactly," I reply. "Target First Date?" 

Finn grins before kissing my nose. "You read my mind, peanut." 

I smile widely, a blush tinting my cheeks. Then, I get up from the air mattress and say, "Well, I guess I better get cleaned up then." 

"But you already look beautiful," Finn says with a slight pout. 

"Well aren't you the charmer?" I reply. "But I do need a shower. I kinda smell." 

Finn sighs and then says, "I guess." 

I laugh while walking away from him. When I reach my room, I shut the door behind me before picking one of my three dresses. Remember when I said I had a 'depressingly meagre collection of personal items?' Yeah, I wasn't kidding. The dress itself is one of my splurges when I needed something nice for my job interview. It's a loose slip dress, and it reaches my knees. Finn loves the red, he swears that it brings out my eyes. Once I get the dress, I head to the only bathroom in the house and quickly shower in order to give Finn time to use the bathroom. 

Once I walk out of the bathroom, I head back to my room in order to sit under my ceiling fan long enough to air dry my hair. My room door is open, as to let more air in. The sooner I can get my mess of hair into my makeshift curls, the better. 

"Knock-knock," Finn says, standing in my doorframe. 

"Come in, Finn." 

Finn walks in before sitting next to me on the bed and kissing me on my head. "You look beautiful," He says. I grab his hand and intertwine our fingers. 

"You've said so before," I retort. "Even when it's not true." 

Finn looks aghast at me. "Rey Niima! I did not just hear you say that!" 

I giggle a little bit and reply, "You know I'm right." 

Finn shakes his head and kisses my forehead. "Now I am just going to keep telling you how beautiful you are until you believe it." 

* * *

An hour later, my hair is in loose waves and I have my makeup lightly done, just the way Finn likes it. He is the one who drives when we head to Target, and we make light conversation on the way there. 

"Finn?" I ask. 

"Yes sunshine?" He replies. I move to take his hand, but only loosely, as not to distract him. 

"Are you sure about this?" I ask. 

"Moving in together? Definitely. Dating? I'm pretty confident about our chances," Finn says, kissing my fingers. 

"But it could have a really messy ending," I reply. "And you'd hate me." 

"Okay, Rey, listen to me. For one, I could never hate you. And for two, I think it's worth taking a chance. I mean, yeah, you're definitely right. It could end really messily. But it could also turn out as something really beautiful. I'm willing to take that chance if you are." 

I smile, and will my heart to still. "I'm willing," I reply, somehow getting my lips to move. "I'm definitely willing." 

* * *

"Rey?" 

"Yes Finn?" I reply innocently. Finn gives me a wry look laced with fondness. We are in the Home Décor section in Target, and I just found two massive Disney pillows with Aladdin and Jasmine on them, accordingly. 

"Are you seriously about to spend some of your hard-earned money on his-and-hers Disney pillows?" Finn replies, trying to appeal to my sensible side. I blush slightly, and grin impishly. 

"Finn," I begin, looking at him. "They are literally $7.50 for both." 

Finn laughs, and rolls his eyes. "Well, I guess I don't have much room to talk," He replies. I look in the cart to find the five Disney and Ghibli movies he was intent on purchasing in the movie aisle. "Do I?"

"Nope," I reply. And it's true. He is about to spend $35 on movies. "Not at all." 

Finn laughs, and then says, "Do you think that we should waste more time in Target or pay and leave?" 

I pretend to think on it before saying, "Let's just go home. We'll have plenty of time to come here late at night when I'm not in a dress." Finn laughs, and he pushes the buggy to check-out. The clerk, an older woman, merely grins at us and tells us to have a nice evening. 

"You have pretty good date ideas, Peanut." Finn tells me once we get into the car. I grin and kiss his cheek. 

"Thank you, Peanut." 

When we get home, the first thing I do is take off my shoes. "I'm getting ready for bed," I tell him. "I need to get as much sleep as possible before I start on Thursday." 

Finn laughs, and then says, "Surely you have enough time to watch _Beauty and The Beast_ with me." 

I turn around at this. "Possibly." 

Finn laughs, and then says, "Well hurry up while I put it in the DVD player!" 

"I'm still surprised you HAVE a DVD player!" I say over my shoulder. 

"I bought it while you were interviewing!" Finn says. 

"Yeah yeah, I know the story." I say as I close my door. I quickly take off my dress in order to put on the _Sleeping Beauty_ pajamas Finn got me for Christmas this year and take off my makeup. When I walk out of our room, Finn is rigging up the DVD player. 

"You ready now?" Finn asks, fake exasperation in his voice. 

"I _guess,"_ I reply, the same fake exasperation forced into my voice. I sit next to Finn on the couch and put my head on his shoulder. "I love you." 

"I love you too." 

* * *

I fall asleep on Finn's shoulder. We both wind up sleeping on the couch, not wanting to leave the other. I wake up wishing all my nights could be like last night. My abdomen cramps painfully, so I extricate myself from Finn carefully, surprised I am still able to move from how intense the pain is becoming. Somehow, even before I reach the bathroom, I know that these aren't the cramps I get in between periods. 

If only my period didn't have kriffing _fantastic_ timing. 

When I reach the bathroom, I'm relieved to see nothing stained my underwear or pants. The pain I am in is on another level, however, and I have to focus in order to move and get what I need. 

Thankfully, I had the blessed sense to remember things in case of something like this, even though it only happened every few months. Joys of not eating enough and being stressed all the time. 

* * *

"Are you okay?" Finn asks at breakfast that morning. He knew that I was in pain from the moment he woke up. However, I haven't betrayed the reason as to why. 

"I'm fine," I reply, shifting uncomfortably against another cramp. 

"You're not, but okay." Finn replies. I laugh humorlessly.

A wave of nausea hits me, and I have to resist the urge to vomit my breakfast into the trash bin near the table. Suddenly, I push my plate away and the nausea becomes too much to handle. I barely make it to the trash can before I throw up what little bit of breakfast I did eat. Finn holds back my hair, and rubs soothing circles into my back. "I've got you," He whispers soothingly. "It's okay." 

Finally, when my stomach has nothing left to throw up, I lean against Finn and furrow my face into his neck. The cramps persist, and I'm too exhausted to even move from my spot on the floor. "I'm sorry," I whisper. "You didn't need to see that." 

"You have nothing to apologize for," Finn says. "You know nothing is weird for me. Are you getting sick?" 

I shake my head against him. " _Cramps."_ At this point, I am too much in pain to care about my own embarrassment. 

"Ah, that'll do it," Finn says. "Come on, I've got you. We'll just take it slow today." 

I nod, and then say, "What did I do to deserve you?" 

"You already deserve me," Finn says. He gently carries me to the sofa, and then puts me down. "I'll be back in a minute, peanut. I need to put the plates in the dishwasher." 

I nod, and then watch him walk into the kitchen before I close my eyes. I'm asleep before Finn returns. 

* * *


	2. If your wings can't open (borrow mine 'til yours can open, too)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey starts working with Leia, and then something amazing happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I had planned this chapter to be a lot shorter. But, 3,072 words later, here we are. This chapter was really fun to write, even if it DID take three days. Anywho, there's not a LOT of romance in this one, more relationship building than anything, but I always love writing the friendship that should've been. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, because the next one is the last part of this three-shot! I'm really excited to deliver the next entry in this series, and I'm always down for suggestions as to where to go. I loved writing some of the emotional aspects of this story, as well as Helpful Finn. Admittedly, I did project a bit onto Rey, but I hope it's enjoyable nevertheless. As always, I'm so grateful for all the ground this story has picked up, and I want you all to know that you make me proud every day.

**Rey pov:**

When I wake up from my nap, my head is in Finn's lap. He is gently rubbing my scalp, helping ease the headache I have. Pain radiates from my pelvis through my lower back. "How long have I been out?" I ask, my voice slightly scratchy from lack of use. 

"Not long," Finn replies. "A couple of hours. You were in tons of pain." 

I nod, and then reply, "I'm _still_ in tons of pain." I inwardly cringe at how whiny I must have sounded just now. I had meant that to sound far more sardonic than whiny. But instead of getting angry or shaking his head, Finn just kisses my hair. 

"I know," Finn says. "I'm sorry I can't do more about it." 

I shake my head. "Not your fault. I guess Mother Nature is trying to make up for lost time." 

Finn smirks wryly, and then says, "I got a call from the Skywalker Press." 

I sit up slightly, but then ask, "What did they want?" 

"Well, I got my first assignment, and a photographer. He's kinda my partner, too." Finn replies. 

"That's great!" I reply. I move to get up and go to the bathroom. I move slowly, against my lower back trying to keep me from moving at all. Finn quickly moves to help me a bit by putting a steadying hand on my lower back. "I'm good, let me get up." 

Finn's touch remains, which helps me get up and go to the bathroom. 

* * *

An hour later, I'm eating lunch with Finn. He cooked tonight, and we're eating 'air-fried' chicken. "Finn?" I ask. 

"Hm?" 

"Who is your partner/photographer.. person?" I ask, a grin on my face. 

Finn laughs and then says, "I guess there's a reason I English, huh? Well, my partner is a photographer and his name is Poe Dameron." 

I roll my eyes while taking a bite. "I don't English, I science." 

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Finn chides. Then, he laughs and continues. "I start tomorrow." 

"You love me," I say before swallowing. "And so do I."

Finn smiles, and then replies, "You ready to start swimming with Orcas?" 

"Define ready," I respond. "If by ready you mean I'm about to explode with excitement? Then yeah, I am definitely ready." 

Finn huffs and then says, "That makes two of us." 

* * *

When I wake up the next morning, Finn is still asleep. I crawl out of bed, and quickly get dressed in a flowy white tank and burnt orange jeggings. I need to be into work in an hour, and Naboo traffic is terrible. Thankfully, my incessant cramping and nausea has let up mercifully enough to allow me to head into work without painkillers. 

Looking at myself in the mirror, I quickly surmise that I could stand to put on very minimal makeup. I mean, yes, I'm going to be in the water for a lot of the day, but I'm too afraid to leave the house without it. Currently, it's 5:30 AM, and I have to be in by 6. And while I'm making good time, I want to leave the house in enough time to walk and get breakfast before work. 

Tying my hair up into a messy bun, I grab my purse and leave my bedroom door, closing it behind me. My shoes are already by the front door, along with my lanyard holding my house keys. I slip on my shoes and put my lanyard around my neck before walking out the door. 

When I get to the coffee shop, I find a familiar face in line. "Leia?" 

Leia turns to me with a smile on her face. "Hey you," She says. "On your way to work, I hope?" 

I smile widely, "Of course. I can't wait to be on the water." 

"I bet," She says as the line moves up. "I was the same way. Let me tell you, once you're with them, you're never the same." 

My heart flutters at the thought. "I can't wait." 

Leia grins wider now. "Let me get your coffee for today. There'll be food at the facility, so you have nothing to worry about." 

"Are you sure?" I ask, my eyes widening. 

"Of course," Leia replies. "Just promise me something." 

"What?" I ask, fidgeting with my lanyard. 

"Promise me that you will come to me if you ever need anything. You seem like a type that doesn't trust easily, but I want to change that." She says. 

I am dumbfounded. How did this woman I've only known for a day guess it. But, still, I nod. "Yes ma'am."

Leia smirks. "Good. And please drop the 'ma'am.' It makes me feel old." 

I laugh, and then it's Leia's turn in line. 

* * *

Leia and I both walked to work. The facility was only a short walk away, and I needed the fresh air. 

"Walking keeps me young," Leia said on the way there. "As well as working with all these knuckleheads." 

I laughed, as Leia's humor was contagious. It substantially helped the nervousness I was feeling mere hours prior. "So what's on the slate for today?" I ask. 

"Well, first thing is you have to get your company ID made. Then, you have to get your locker assignment and find out your safety spotter," Leia says, opening the front door for me. "And after that, we're sending you and your team out on the water." 

I smile widely. "I'm excited," I reply. "Just slightly nervous. People have never been my strong suit." 

Leia chuckles. "Ah," She says. "I have a bit of experience in that department. But once you meet these girls, you're gonna fit right in." 

I cock my head to the side. Leia laughs fully this time. 

"You heard me right," She says. "We are the only all-lady research firm in the country." 

I smile, and don't try to stop the feeling of pride swelling in my chest. "That's awesome," I reply. 

Leia squeezes my arm fondly. "Thank you. God knows we could use more women in science." 

I nod, and then ask, "Which way do I go to make my ID?" 

Leia grins, and then says, "Past the break room. First door on the right." 

I nod, and then say, "Thank you. I can't wait to start." 

Leia smiles and then says, "Good luck kiddo. I'll see you in a few." 

I smile, and then walk away in the direction Leia pointed.

I find the break room relatively easily, and then find the door she mentioned. I find an orca-dotted background as well as a self-timed camera sitting right in front of it. I walk over to the camera and hit the timer before quickly moving to the background and smiling before the camera's flash goes off. Once I walk to it, I am satisfied with the picture, so I select Print, and my ID is spat out by the adjacent laminate printer. I grab the tiny piece of plastic and attach it to my lanyard. 

_This is where the fun begins._

* * *

"You're sharing a locker with Kaydel," Jyn says while handing me a key. "You'll love her." 

I smile, and then reply, "Thank you." 

Jyn nods. "Good luck." 

I nod in return and walk away, clutching the key tightly. I begin to cramp slightly, but I willfully ignore the pain. _Not right now. Keep your crap together for 2 hours._ I mentally say to my body. 

When I find my locker, I find a short girl with her hair in two buns and a similar lanyard around her neck. She smiles when she sees me, and then asks, "Are you my locker buddy?" 

"I don't know, are you Kaydel?" I reply with a smile. Kaydel huffs good naturedly. 

"That's me. Now, who are you?" She counters. 

"I'm Rey," I reply, smiling with Kaydel's similar contagious excitement. "Nice to meet you." 

Kaydel laughs. "At least you have manners," She says. "A rarity with new girls." 

"I like to be unexpected," I retort. "Now that I know who my locker-mate is, I need to find my safety spotter." 

"Who'd you get?" The shorter girl asks. 

I look at the backside of my ID. "Someone named Jannah." 

Kaydel nods. "Ah. You got Jannah Calrissian. You'll love her. She's one of my best friends in this place." 

I nod, and then ask, "How do I find her?" 

"Follow me," Is all she says as she begins to walk in step with me. "She's not hard to miss." 

I walk in step with Kaydel, who walks really quickly. Granted, she's not an unpleasant conversation partner, just someone who walks and talks really quickly. "So," I begin, finally getting into the rhythm of walking her pace. "How long have you worked for Leia?" 

"I started working for her as soon as I got my degree. I knew I wanted something up close and personal with orcas, but nowhere I applied would take me seriously," She says, a wry look on her face. "They told me I was 'a girl in a boys club,' and that I needed to try and hang with them more. Then I found Leia less than 3 months after graduation. I passed the process with flying colors and now here I am, 2 years later." 

I smile. "That's awesome," I tell her. "I bet those employers feel dumb for counting you out now." 

Kaydel snorts. "I'd hope so. Because now this place is the #1 Private Research Facility in the Nation, and we collaborate with SeaWorld Parks and Entertainment. Meanwhile, one of my attempted interviews just filed for bankruptcy." 

I laugh, earning a grin from the older girl. 

"You'll do great here, kid," She says, and then waves over a taller girl, with wavy black hair and sienna-colored skin. Her eyes are dark, and she has an infectious smile. The girl comes over, still clad in a wetsuit. "This is Jannah. Jannah, this is Rey, your trainee." 

Jannah holds out a hand, which I shake. "Nice to meet you," She says. "From what Leia tells me, you'll do great. Follow me." 

"Don't kill her!" Kaydel calls out behind us. 

* * *

"Okay, the rules are simple," Jannah says when we're sitting in one of the safety rooms. "Number one, always have your hair up around the whales." 

I give her a look. "I thought.."

Jannah gives a wry smile. "Orcas will automatically want to interact with anything new in their environment. Your hair floating around in front of them qualifies as a 'new thing.' And I imagine you don't need me to fill in the blank as to what will happen." 

And she doesn't. Everyone who works with orcas remembers what happened [to Dawn Brancheau.](https://www.ladbible.com/news/animals-today-marks-10-years-since-a-seaworld-trainer-was-killed-by-tilikum-20200224) "Got it," I reply. "What else?"

"Next thing," She says, an actual smile on her face. "Do not get too close too soon. You are supposed to allow them to come up to you and sniff you out to make sure that you're not food. Act predictably, and do not approach their flukes or pectoral fins." 

I nod, and then ask, "How do I act predictably?" 

"Don't vary your swimming speed too much, try not to move sporadically, and let them know you are not a threat." 

"Okay," I reply. "Next thing?" 

"Do not approach a calf without first approaching the mother. You could get yourself hurt doing that." 

I nod, and Jannah continues. 

"And always keep your camera's flash off. It's like the sun reflecting off a herring. It can be very dangerous," She says, looking at me sternly now. "Other than that, you're good to go." 

I smile widely now, my heart beating out of my chest. It's almost time to go out on the water. "Where do I find a wetsuit?" 

Jannah chuckles. "Wetsuits are in the locker rooms. There is a long cabinet filled with them. Your wetsuit should correlate with your shirt size. Once you get dressed, meet me by Dock A with your camera and we'll head out." 

* * *

When I meet Jannah by the dock, the pain has returned at more than a dull thrum. However, I am ignoring it for the sake of adventure. Nothing is getting between me and the whales. "Hey again!" I say to Jannah. 

"Hey lady," She says. "You ready?" 

"Definitely," I reply. "I've dreamed of this moment for three years." 

Jannah smiles, and puts a hand on my shoulder. "You're never the same after you see them."

I nod, and then step on the boat with her. The skipper comes out briefly, and she is a short, stocky Vietnamese woman with her jet black hair tied back into a bun. She gives a smile to both women, her gaze lingering for a moment longer on Jannah. I pretend not to notice, and clear my throat. Rose snaps her gaze away with a deep blush on her cheeks, and then turns to me. 

"Are you ready?" Rose asks. I nod, and then head over to the bench on the far right side of the boat. "You're completely safe," Rose says as she starts the boat. "Jannah is the best around." 

Jannah laughs. "Don't let Tallie hear you say that!" 

Rose laughs, and then starts the boat, taking us out on the water. I bounce my leg nervously as we head out on the water, anxiously awaiting any sign of the pod. Or a pod. I'll take either. My lower back has begun to hurt now, but I willfully ignore it. Jannah puts a hand on my knee. 

"Dude," She says. "Breathe. Calm down. You'll be fine. If you can't find the pod today, they will be in the ocean tomorrow." 

I laugh, and take a deep breath. Jannah takes her hand off my knee, and it stills. "Sorry," I reply impishly. "I'm just anxious." 

"I can tell," Jannah replies. "But you'll be fine." 

I nod, and then lean against the side of the boat. I hear Rose's voice from the controls. 

"Not to alarm you," She says, her voice slightly warbled from the radio. "But I'm seeing signs of Orca activity a couple of miles out. Should I continue making the approach for another mile before I let Rey swim the rest of the way?" 

Jannah nods, before apparently realizing Rose can't see her before saying, "Keep it going, Rose, but not for much longer. Rey and I can take the last mile." 

I look at her, and ask, "Will you be with me the whole time?"

Jannah nods, and then replies, "Something like that. I'll be several feet away, watching to make sure you're staying safe, but the whales will have all their attention on you." 

I nod, thankful that someone will at least be in the water with me. And then I change the subject. "What's the story with you and Rose?" 

Jannah's ears tinge a shade darker, but she regains her composure quickly. "She's a.. friend. We're both really close. But.." 

"But you want more?" I finish for her. Jannah doesn't recover quickly from her embarrassment this time, only nods shyly. 

"I just don't want to ruin what we have," She says. She begins biting her lip nervously. "I mean, Kaydel ships it, but.." 

I laugh, and then say, "I'm not laughing at you. It's just I've only known Kaydel for a day, but that sounds like her." 

Jannah chuckles. "Wait, I've known you for like, 3 hours. How am I already revealing this to you?" 

"Because I'm easy to talk to?" I reply. Jannah laughs, and then pokes my side, making me squeal. "Hey! I am super ticklish! That is not a smart idea, you know!" 

Jannah laughs. "You know, Kaydel says the same thing." 

Rose comes up from the controls. "Okay ladies, I've got you a mile out. Are you ready Rey?" 

I smile against the zoo stampeding through my stomach. "As I'll ever be."

Rose nods, and then tosses me the mask and snorkel out of the supply bin. "You're gonna do great," She says as I put on the mask. Rose hands me a camera. "Just swim with them for a little bit, take some photos, and try to be careful." 

I nod, and then smile widely. "I'm gonna do this." 

Rose and Jannah nod. 

"Good luck, girlie." Rose says. 

Jannah gets her own gear, and she steps onto the boat's internal step. "Let me go first," She says. "Then you can go." 

I nod, and Jannah puts the snorkel into her mouth, and jumps into the water. I feel the butterflies in my stomach, and one of Leia's quotes from a speech I listened to during school comes to mind. 

_Stay afraid, but do it anyway. The confidence will come._

With that in mind, I step onto the boat's step and put the snorkel in my mouth before jumping into the water. 

When I'm in the water, I immediately see Jannah a few feet away, and swim quickly to meet up with her. The camera is wrapped tightly around my wrist, and I'm clutching it in a vice grip. Jannah looks at me, and smiles around the snorkel. She motions for me to follow her, and I do without hesitation, while also trying to pace myself because I know the whales will swim so much faster. We swim for what feels like forever, with me just trying to keep up. I come up every so often for actual air, getting tired of the recycled air in the snorkel. Then, after what feels like an endless swim in an ocean of blue, I see a group of black and white tail flukes. This is it. I swim ahead of Jannah now, and meet at their heads quicker than I anticipated. I quickly snap a few ID photos of their dorsal fins, not lingering there. 

Then, one of the young members of the pod, with an older whale that is likely their mother, come up to me first. The younger whale vocalizes in what sounds like a squeal, and the mother comes up a little closer. I feel my heart speed up, but try not to move in a way that makes them think I'm a predator. Then, the mother does something unexpected. She takes her rostrum, and rubs against me, in a motion that mimics a rubs they might give their young. The calf vocalizes again, and the mother moves away before the calf starts trying to play with me. Or, it mimics playful behavior. I feel my heart sing. I've done it. Hopefully. The calf nuzzles against me, maybe offering affection. I don't want this moment to end. 

My camera is still in my grasp, and I'm not letting it go in case it looks like a Ray to the orcas in front of me. Then, the mother vocalizes to the calf, and playfully rakes them. The calf vocalizes in return, and then the two swim away. The pod disappears from my view, so I turn to Jannah. She is giving me a thumbs up, and her eyes are gleeful. She motions me to follow her back to the boat, and I happily oblige. 

* * *

When I return to the boat, an elated feeling washes over me. "I just did that!" I exclaim. 

Rose comes out from the controls. "Good day?" 

I nod, handing her the camera. "Amazing day." 

Rose and Jannah laugh. "You're never the same after your first connection," Jannah says. She comes up to me and gives me a hug. "I'm proud of you." 

Rose grins widely, "And your ID shots are impressive. If you have found any pre-existing orcas in our database, we'll know." 

I nod, and then sit back down on the bench, and dizziness washes over me. Is it the adrenaline wearing off? Possibly. Am I also hungry? Definitely. Rose disappears back under for the controls, and Jannah sits next to me. "You did good today, kiddo." 

"Kiddo?" I reply incredulously. 

"Yep. You're our youngest member," Jannah replies. "Therefore, kiddo." 

I laugh, and then ask, "Is it okay if I lean against you for a bit?"

Jannah nods, but then replies, "Take your gear off first." 

I nod, and then take my mask and snorkel off in one fell swoop before putting it in the bin. I lean against Jannah's shoulder, and my head stops spinning. I feel my stomach growl. 

"I think you're in need of lunch," Jannah says. "Because, honestly, same." 

I laugh, and then reply, "You're also in need of confessing your feelings to Rose."

Jannah laughs. "Eventually."

* * *

When we get back to the facility, we immediately head to the locker rooms in order to change and head to the canteen. 

"Hurry up," Rose said to us as we left for the locker room. "Leia ordered in barbecue and I'm not missing that!" 

We both laughed and went on. I changed quickly, a skill I learned from years of practice, and had time to comb my hair and put it into a ponytail. I meet Jannah outside, and she's already with Rose. I pretend not to notice them holding hands right now, although I do plan on bringing it up at lunch. For now, however, I am too hungry to care. "Are we ready?" I ask. Jannah nods, and we make our way to the canteen. 

I quickly find Kaydel sitting by one of the floor-to-ceiling windows, and she quickly waves us over. We get our food first, but then we walk over to sit with her. 

"So," I begin after taking a bite of food. "Jannah, would you mind explaining why you and Rose were finally holding hands when I met you outside the locker room?" 

Jannah and Rose look at each other impishly before saying (accidentally) at the same time, "We're dating now!" 

Kaydel smiles before saying, "Finally! I was wondering when you two would finally make the jump!" 

Jannah and Rose grin. "Thank Rey for that," Rose says. "She told Jannah to act on it." 

Kaydel looks at me with a wide grin. "Well then, I guess we need to keep you around. Because I like you already." 

I smile widely. I've never had a lot of friends, but I have a good feeling about this. 


	3. You're all I never knew I needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey discovers the world is smaller and so much better than she could imagine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay y'all. It's the last chapter of the second installment in this series, and I've gotta say I've loved writing this three-shot. There were so many early mornings and late nights put into writing and refining and it's been so worth it. Rey and Finn honestly deserve a whole lot more than my humble fanfiction offerings, but I'm always glad to assist. Anywho, I am planning the next part in this series even as I am typing this last note, and I can't wait to get it written so I can share with you guys. I love you all so much and I want you to know that you make me proud every day.

**Rey pov:**

I walk out of work on the next Friday feeling like a drenched rat. I spent nearly all day out on the water, and while I wouldn't have it any other way, I'm exhausted. I walk home, still, because it is such a short walk, even with my muscles protesting every step I take. 

When I finally make it through the door, I immediately slip my shoes off and head to the shower. I wash off the day, and the smell of fish with scalding hot water, which also does its job of loosening my muscles. When I get out, I slip on a pair of yoga pants and a long Captain Marvel tank. I let my hair air dry, and head to the couch. The TV is on, playing some kind of cooking show. Right now, I am just letting it play until Finn gets home so we can watch our show together. One thing that didn't change when Finn and I got together: Our weekly marathons of _Agents of Shield._ We've watched together since it premiered; Finn is a massive Marvel nerd. However, if I was given my choice, we'd wind up watching _The Pioneer Woman_ or _Agent Carter_ until kingdom come. I absentmindedly pull out my phone to pass the time, the show serving as white noise. 

"Honey?" I hear Finn call out when the door opens. 

I laugh softly before responding. "Yes dear?" 

"How do you feel about chimichangas and taquitos for dinner?" Finn says as he drops his bag by the couch. 

My stomach growls at the thought of it. "That sounds _amazing_ ," I reply. "I was out on the water nearly all day today and all I had for lunch was a salad before I was back out there." 

Finn smiles as he kisses my hair. "God, you must be starving. But other than your day being busy, how was it?" 

I smile before answering. "Honestly? It was busy but it was so good. I got to be with the same pod today, and somehow they _recognize me._ It's a surreal connection, and it always feels incredible to be next to them." 

Finn smiles. "I'm glad," He says. "Do you want to help me make dinner?" 

I nod. "Lead the way," I say to him. He pulls me off of the couch as I follow him into the nearly-finished kitchen. "So how was your day?" I ask, getting the baking sheet out of the cabinet under the sink. 

"Really good," Finn says as he pulls the box of chimichangas out of the freezer. "Poe is _really_ high-strung, but a super fun partner. We're currently working up an article about the tourism industry in Kenya, and he's really constructive." 

I grin at him as I grab the bag of taquitos he had forgotten in the freezer. "That's good. Do the both of you have to leave for Kenya?" 

Finn shakes his head as he cuts open the box of chimichangas. "Nope. Just him. He leaves next Tuesday, which allows me to refine the article a little more before he sends the first round of photos." 

I nod and reply, "That's good. I'd miss you too much." 

Finn laughs and walks over to me before helping me put the chimichangas and taquitos on the baking sheet. "Me too, Peanut." 

I laugh and put the pan into the oven. Finn gives me a look. "What?" I reply. 

"You are supposed to wait until the oven fully pre-heats," He says. "Otherwise it throws the whole thing off." 

I laugh a bit and reply, "All you have to do is take a couple minutes off the baking time!" 

Finn rolls his eyes. "I'll tell you what. If I'm wrong, I'll pull clean up duty." 

I put my hands on my hips. "This is literally a 'loser does dishes' argument." 

Finn mimics my position. "Yes it is. What of it?" 

I laugh, and then reply, "I love you." 

Finn smiles, scrunching up his nose a bit. "I love you too." 

The oven beeps at us, letting us know that it's preheated. "I'm timing it for 24 minutes instead of 25 because of the minute it spent preheating." 

Finn shakes his head. "Whatever you say." 

* * *

After we've eaten dinner, I get Hulu set up on our living room tv while Finn loads the baking sheet and the plates into the dishwasher. 

"Are you getting _Agents of Shield_ set up?" Finn calls from the kitchen. 

"Of course!" I reply, a smile creeping its way onto my face. 

Finn comes into the living room and jumps over the couch, sitting next to me. He kisses my cheek, and I giggle. "I love you," I say to him. 

"I love you too." 

Finn picks the episode, but I can barely focus on it. The week was rewarding, but exhausting, and somehow I sense the story is similar for Finn. He gently rubs my arm, and I lean into him. I shut my eyes for a moment, not quite realizing how heavy they are until I try to open them. Finn kisses me between my eyes, and I wrinkle my nose a little bit. 

"Just get some sleep," Finn whispers. "I'll be here when you wake up." 

* * *

The next day, I wake up to the sun flooding through my window and a buzzing underneath my pillow. I lift my head, and pull my phone out from under my pillow. I see three texts from Jannah, Rose, and Kaydel. 

_Jannah: Rey I know it's like 3 AM so you likely won't answer, buut would you maybe be interested in doing a double date with me and Rose?_

_Rose: Did Jannah text you about the double date? She keeps really weird hours, so if she did it was probably at like 2 AM or something._

_Kaydel: I need your help with something.._

I decide to answer Jannah and Rose first. _Yes, I'd love to!_

Then, I turn my attention to Kaydel. _What is it, chica?_

I see the symbol of a message being typed before she responds. _I have a date today and I'm not sure what to wear or anything._

I grin, and then actually make an effort to get out of bed. _Give me twenty minutes,_ I text her. _I'll be right there. Just send me the address first!_

Kaydel sends me the thumbs up emoji before I actually start getting dressed. I go to the stationary on my desk and quickly write out a note for Finn. 

_I'll be back soon. And we have a double date today, so dress nice._

I finish writing the note, and then get dressed in a pair of lavender shorts and a loose white tank top. I brush my hair and put it into a half-bun before leaving my room and sliding the note under Finn's bedroom door. 

_Where's your place?_ I ask, quickly shooting the text off. Kaydel answers quickly. 

_Just use Find my Iphone._

I can practically hear the deadpan from the other end as I open the app and head out the door. 

* * *

"You are too picky," I say as I rifle through Kaydel's closet. "Who is this guy anyway?" 

Kaydel huffs as she sits on the bed beside me. "Poe Dameron," She says. "Glorious human disaster inhabiting the form of a photojournalist." 

I laugh before responding. 

"What's so funny?" Kaydel says indignantly. 

"Poe is my boyfriend's partner," I reply. "They work together. Finn is a journalist." 

Kaydel bites her lip before laughing. "Ah, so that's who he keeps talking about. All he ever talks about is the 'kid' he's working with." 

I nod. "Yep. It's a smaller world than I thought." 

"Ain't that the truth." 

And after that, I do manage to get Kaydel into an outfit that I am confident will make Poe keel over. It only takes an additional 30 minutes. "Thank you so much," She says as I am leaving her apartment. "I owe you one." 

I nod before I cross over the door's threshold. "No problem," I reply. "Now, I need to get back to Finn." 

Kaydel smirks. "Tell me how it goes!" 

"Will do!" I reply as I walk away. 

* * *

When I get back to the apartment, Finn is fully dressed and eating a Pop-tart. "Hey beautiful," Finn says in between bites. I smile and kiss him on the cheek. 

"Hey peanut," I reply while getting an orange juice from the fridge. "Are you excited for our double date?" 

Finn nods, and then asks, "What time do we have to meet up with Rose and Jannah?" 

"We're meeting them at three," I reply, looking at the text again to be sure. "Yeah, at three." 

Finn shakes his head and puts the last bite of the pop-tart in his mouth. "Well, it's just now ten, so we have time to kill. What do you want to do?" 

" _Sleeping Beauty?"_ I ask with an impish grin. 

"Of course," He replies with faux exasperation. 

I smile, and we head over to the couch before Finn sets up the movie. "I love you," I say to him. 

"I love you too," Finn says. "You wanna know something?" 

"Hm?"

"We will never be those kids again," He says. "I'll never be under Phasma's thumb again, you'll never be under Ben's. Or Plutt's." 

I nod, and then lean into Finn's open arms. His words still ring true in my mind. _We will never be those kids again._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I know it was substantially shorter than the initial one shot, but I hope it was as enjoyable as the last part. I loved writing this, and I’m super excited to share the next two chapters. Now, I promised a link to the Spotify playlist, and here it is: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3RO28x3laqd8OzxM6KRegg?si=XASpcuPtRMKX4yNaMBAD3A


End file.
